


To The Future You

by beulooming



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool Setting, Light Angst, M/M, They're all 18, Time Travel, formal apology to hwang yunseong for once again being used as luvity's scapegoats in fics, moguham besties, side hwangmogu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulooming/pseuds/beulooming
Summary: It's not everyday Jungmo gets a confession from someone, especially not one from a person claiming to be his son.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	To The Future You

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written anything in like 6 months so my apologies if this is written badly since im kinda rusty so this is even more worse than usual maybe T-T anyways the minimo tag is so dry these days what happened

Everyone starts developing feelings when they reach adolescence, it was normal, yet Jungmo still couldn't grasp the concept of actually having romantic feelings towards someone and having them reciprocate while both of you continuously  _ and _ willingly participate in disgusting flirting. Wonjin keeps on advising Jungmo, saying he'll be single forever if he doesn't at least try to talk to other boys, but the latter was persistent in showing his lack of interest.

“Ok but him.. he's nice, why won't you just talk to him?” Wonjin asks frustratedly as he lets out an exasperated sigh.

Koo Jungmo. A normal highschool student who was a senior, not exactly normal as he was the top student who never failed to place 1st during exams, and how good looking he was which made him quite popular. Yet the boy only had 1 friend, Wonjin, as the result of his introverted self. He didn't mind tho, the only thing in Jungmo’s head was either studying or hanging out with Wonjin, in which Wonjin likes to call “forcing me to consume too much donkatsu in a week”.

“Can you stop setting me up already?” Jungmo responds to him with a question. It was break time and the two pair of friends sat down watching some other students running around the field, though Jungmo swore he only ate here all the time for fresh air and it was not to look at men, unlike Wonjin.

“Do you even know who he is? Yunseong, Hwang Yunseong, literally the best soccer player in our school, everyone wants him.” The shorter one described it almost theatrically, but Jungmo's disinterested expression made him pout.

“I know who he is okay.”

“Don't you even get what i'm saying? He literally asked someone about you.” Wonjin states which got Jungmo a little confused as to why someone would suddenly talk about him, let alone a boy he was only acquainted with.

“Does he need private lessons or is he hitting on you?” The other asks, a mischievous grin appearing while Jungmo scowls at him. 

“Well if he wants me to help him with his grades he'd directly ask me.” Jungmo firmly said, making sure Wonjin knew he once again had little to no interest.

“Come on, let's get back to class.” Jungmo tosses his wrapper into the trash can and smiles at Wonjin. The other just rolls his eyes and throws his trash as well before stomping away from Jungmo.

“You're always like this.” His friend was sulking as he walked away, Jungmo chuckled at his friend's antics. Wonjin always tried to help Jungmo get a boyfriend, saying the latter can't grow up old and lonely with his 3 cats. To which Jungmo responds that he will. With the addition of Wonjin still being his friend.

  
  


Jungmo didn't need anyone else and he never did.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bell rings and the students hurriedly pack their bags to leave, ignoring the poor teacher who tried to stop them before he could finish speaking. Jungmo usually stayed back out of pity but he felt like leaving early today so he bows and says goodbye to the teacher while exiting class with Wonjin.

“Don't you ever feel bad for him?” Wonjin lightly laughs.

“Of course I do, why do you think I make us both pack slowly.” He jokes back before noticing how Wonjin stops walking and how his head was turned to the front. Someone was standing in front of them.

“Uhm, I'm really sorry to interrupt you both but can I talk to Jungmo alone? I need to ask something, it'll just be a few minutes.” Jungmo turned towards the owner of the voice as well, It was Yunseong, he actually did come to meet Jungmo face to face— Jungmo was absolutely not prepared. As much as he tries to act chic and cool, Jungmo is shy and easily overthinks events.

Wonjin doesn't say anything before he nods and flashes a cheeky smile whilst walking away, waving at Jungmo to signify he's going home on his own. Jungmo mentally screams at Wonjin for leaving him alone with someone who's practically a stranger but decides to keep it all in with his “inner peace”.

“Right..” Jungmo tries to cut the silence and stir the attention away from Wonjin making weird and mocking faces. “Hwang Yunseong, right?”

“Yes.” He smiled and Jungmo had to admit, the boy was absolutely handsome.

“This is a little embarrassing but…” The other's gaze was diverted to the floor, Jungmo couldn't believe he was seeing the soccer player Yunseong, acting all shy and hesitant in front of him. “I kind of need help with calculus since we have a test next week.”

“I'm sorry you were the only one I could think of, I understand if you c—”

“Sure.” Jungmo nonchalantly says, as if it was a daily occurrence (it was but Jungmo usually rejected people or taught them 1 problem in one sitting)

“Oh gosh really?” The other boy's eyes enlarged, full of hope and excitement.

“Yes I'll help you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Long story short, he now has Yunseong’s phone number after they exchanged contacts. He doesn't know why he randomly agreed to tutor someone who isn't Wonjin for the first time, he swore it was because the other was too shy and cute as opposed to what the students like to say about him. Strong, manly and brave. Jungmo typically was too shy but this time was different.

Before going home, Jungmo decides to make a quick stop to the school rooftop to relax a little. He was still shaken up by the sudden conversation with Yunseong. Once he reaches the rooftop, he takes out his phone to take pictures of the sky, it was a hobby he grew to like when he got a hold of his dad’s camera when he was extremely young. He loved capturing the moment, he loved the fact the cameras could do it and even if he used a basic camera it still felt alive to him

Jungmo takes a few more minutes to take in more fresh air and to see the busy streets below. But his peace is disrupted when he hears someone accidentally bumping into the metal rods on the ground. Almost immediately, Jungmo panics and jerks his head to the place where he heard it. There, from the corner he sees a boy with a white sweater, he looks flustered and shocked as if that wasn't supposed to happen. Jungmo knew that boy didn't go to this school by how lost and confused he looked. He was probably around Jungmo’s age seeing how young he looks.

He would've just walked away by now but the boy suddenly started walking towards him before stopping right in front of him.

“Can I help you?” Jungmo asks, confused.

“Koo Jungmo.” The boy says, almost as if he was looking for confirmation if Jungmo was that person.

“How do you know my na—”

“We finally meet,”

  
  


“Dad.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jungmo is utterly shocked and confused, he wouldn't even be able to form a coherent sentence if he were to speak right now. At the age of 18, instead of receiving a confession, he has a person who looks around his age or older, claiming Jungmo is his father.

“Are— are you crazy?” Jungmo finally is able to say before he pushes past the other, stumbling, to go home.

“Wait,” The other person says, trying to make sure Jungmo doesn't leave as if he needs to say something. Though Jungmo already has lost all seriousness for what's about to happen after he was called dad.

“Today, June 23rd 2018, you find your missing notebook of over a year under your bed frame.” He says, eyes looking as if he were pleading and were begging Jungmo to believe him.

Jungmo stares at him in disbelief and furrows his eyebrows in confusion, he doesn't believe this a single bit. “Weirdo…” Jungmo mutters under his breath before walking away from the rooftop.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Jungmo steps out the shower and finishes getting dressed, he decides to continue doing homework. But that was a lie, he didn't have any homework left, he just wanted to distract himself from the incident that took place earlier. There was no way that person would be correct.

As Jungmo was too caught up in thinking about just now, he loses grip of his pencil and drops it to the floor, it rolls right under his bed. He groans at how he has to get up and bend down to retrieve his pencil. Upon getting down on his knees and stretching his arm under his bed to grab his pencil, Jungmo feels something else. He pulls it out and immediately drops the object. It was his notebook.

He instinctively tosses it to the floor out of shock, bewildered by how he's seeing it again.

“How the hell..” Jungmo stares at the dusty notebook in disbelief. It was the one he lost a year ago, and the notebook the guy from earlier talked as well. But how did he know? Who is he?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Jungmo was determined to meet him again, he prayed that the other would magically appear on the rooftop once again. Once class ended, Jungmo hurriedly put all his stuff away, earning a confused stare from Wonjin.

“Well someone's in a hurry.” Wonjin says.

“I need to do something, sorry, you need to walk home alone again.” as he dashes out of the classroom, not even waiting for Wonjin’s response.

He runs up the stairs, starting to pant harder because Jungmo's physical stamina was only so much, but he still kept going from the adrenaline and his desperation. He had to see him again.

When Jungmo does reach the top of the stairs, he takes a moment to stabilise his breathing and wipe his sweat, he at least should make himself look decent. Jungmo turns the handle down and walks to the rooftop, empty as always. But from the side of his eye, he saw the same boy again. Standing there and looking at him, almost like he was anticipating Jungmo to come.

“So you came again.” The boy smiles with his eyes almost closed as the sun shone right into his eyes. Jungmo squints to take a closer look, he really was there. He hurriedly takes out his notebook he found the other day and starts waving it in front of the other. In which the boy just tilts his head, trying to examine it.

“Yes i know, that's your notebook?” The other man states but it sounds like a question. We

“What the hell?” Jungmo furrows his eyebrows and gives a confused look, his exclamation comes out sounding more like a question by how he was in utter shock.

“You.. who are you…”

“I told you already,” The other crosses his arms and walks closer to Jungmo, “I'm your son, Koo Minhee, from the future.” He smiled.

“Nonsense.” Jungmo says, he isn't buying any of it, that's at least what he's trying to tell himself “Time travelling isn't real.“

“Then watch this.” Minhee takes a step back and taps somewhere around his wrist. Before Jungmo knew it, Minhee disappears into thin air while he stumbles backwards from the shock.

“Now do you believe me?”

Jungmo almost falls down from the shock, Minhee appeared behind him out of nowhere. All Jungmo could do during that was stare back in disbelief.

“You're… you're really my son?” He slowly tries to accept it, even though it was hard for an 18 year old to even imagine themselves having kids. “You're telling me I married a  _ woman _ ?”

“No, you married a man.” Minhee corrects Jungmo who starts looking horrified as time passes by.

“Hold on they legalised gay marriage?”

“Yes they did.”

“Holy shit.” Jungmo exclaims to himself. He badly wants to ask who Minhee’s other father is and how is Minhee even his son if Jungmo married a male.

“You must be curious… it was Hwang Yunseo—”

“What?!” Jungmo's jaw almost drops to the ground in shock. “You're lying.”

“I'm literally your son, why would I lie to you.” Minhee says, offended the other had 0 faith in him.

“Kids lie all the time.” Jungmo says

Minhee chuckles seeing the other, he slowly gains composure again after almost getting pushed to the floor by Jungmo who was shocked. 

“Later, on the first day of your tutoring session, buy him a can of coffee.” Minhee suddenly instructs, already trying to make sure they both end up together.

“Hold on– what?” Jungmo on the other hand was baffled by suddenly being told to do things, “Look, if it were fate then we'd end up together anyways.”

“No you won't.” The taller boy firmly states, he suddenly had a serious look and Jungmo was almost too scared to argue back. So he complies.

  
  
  
  


Later after he leaves the rooftop and is on the way to the library, Jungmo sees the vending machine near their school’s cafeteria. He contemplated whether he should actually get Yunseong coffee but bought it anyway, one for himself too.

When Jungmo opens the door to the library, it's almost empty with only a few students and the librarian. He briefly scans the place so he doesn't look like a weirdo just standing there and spots Yunseong sitting at the corner near the window. Feeling bad he was probably late, Jungmo rushes to the seat beside Yunseong and places down the can of coffee for him to make up for it.

“Oh? What's this?” Yunseong asks as he picks it up and examines it, shocked Jungmo didn't come empty handed other than his notebooks.

“I thought you'd want a drink or something.. sorry for being late.” He apologizes.

“No no it's fine, I was just early.” Yunseong smiled and it was as if the sunlight that shone through the window was accentuated. “Thank you for this by the way, I was actually feeling a little tired and needed caffeine.”

Jungmo doesn't know what the funny feeling in his stomach was after seeing the other smile and appreciate him, but he decides to push it aside because he came for one reason only and it was to tutor.

Finally they start with Jungmo giving Yunseong some time to solve problems, the other stared at the paper blankly before furrowing his brows in confusion. Ultimately it only took 5 minutes before he gave up and needed help from Jungmo.

“So basically,” He starts to teach Yunseong. Jungmo was talking for quite a long time as he explains, he hopes that Yunseong actually gets something out of this and he wasn't just mindlessly going on.

Thankfully Yunseong seems to be listening well and even nods a few times to show that he's still with Jungmo. Once Jungmo finishes explaining, the other boy’s mouth forms into an O shape to signify he finally understood and wondered how he couldn't understand in the first place.

“Get it now?” Jungmo asks as he hands Yunseong his pencil back.

“Yes, thank you.” The other smiled widely. Jungmo tells him to try doing the other problems as well.

They went on between Yunseong trying to solve things on his own and Jungmo explaining how for almost 2 hours before Yunseong realized the time when they finished yet another problem.

“Oh shoot it's getting late, sorry i kept you here for so long.” He apologises and closes his practice book.

“No it's fine.” Jungmo gives him a warm smile.

“The coffee you bought kind of energized me through the whole session, thanks.” Yunseong smiles sheepishly as he packs all his things up. “It's almost like you knew.” He jokes.

And it hits Jungmo. Minhee was technically right again. Wasn't this his plan on making his “parents” fall in love faster? So they'd have a better relationship? It baffles Jungmo how the man he was sitting next to apparently had a future with him in it and yet Jungmo still barely felt anything when he sat next to the boy.

“No problem, see you in 2 days?” Jungmo says before getting up, the other mirrors his action. Yunseong nods and smiles before they reach outside of the library. It was almost dark outside. They both finally bid farewell to each other.

Jungmo pondered on if he should sneak to the rooftop to meet Minhee, but decided to just keep the story to himself and tell him tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He once again creates an excuse to Wonjin, about how he can't walk home together because he had something to do and thankfully Wonjin didn't further interrogate him. 

Once Jungmo is sure he's out of Wonjin’s view, he quickly dashed to the rooftop again to meet Minhee. Eager to tell what happened with Yunseong thanks to what the boy told him to do. He opens the door to see Minhee sitting on one of the chairs they kept on the rooftops. Minhee soon realizes Jungmo’s presence and waves at him as Jungmo walks over to sit next to the other.

“How was it?” Minhee asks immediately.

“I mean, he was very thankful for the coffee,” Jungmo shrugs as if it was nothing, “He said it was perfect” the latter adds.

“See, I told you.” Minhee flashes a bright smile, completely satisfied with what he did.

“What now?” Jungmo suddenly asks, confused to what Minhee is trying to get out of all this other than making them get together.

“You keep listening to me until he asks you out of course!” The other boy says cheerfully and Jungmo immediately reacts with a loud  _ what  _ in disbelief.

“Just listen to me gosh.” Minhee says exasperatedly.

“Is that how you talk to your dad?” Jungmo suddenly wants to try his parent privileges, to which Minhee just roles his eyes. Of course he wouldn't take a kid who looked his age seriously.

“Whatever, anyways next plan!” The other suddenly stands up and clasps his hands together like you would while giving a ted talk. “Tomorrow, ask him out to eat dinner after you finish studying.” 

“What the hell— why would I?!”

“He's the reason you went to med school and became a surgeon with a stable job so if you reject this..” Minhee said threateningly, knowing Jungmo's dream is to be a surgeon.

“Fine.” Jungmo finally complies with the other once again. He was not going to risk not achieving his own dream just because of his entitled feelings. Plus Jungmo believes he'll start taking more interest in Yunseong as well…. or so that's what he hopes.

As Jungmo is about to leave and bid farewell to Minhee, the other suddenly stands up too and trails behind him. He turns around and gets shocked to see the other.

“Wait what?” He asks in confusion, Minhee responds with a confused expression as well, “You can leave the rooftop?”

“God if I can time travel why can't I walk to wherever I want.” He defends himself. Jungmo pauses for a second, trying to take a information in before he just nods and continues walking.

“Say Minhee, what's the future me currently doing.” He asks as they walk down the stairs.

Minhee suddenly stops in his tracks, he seemed to be thinking hard and had an unreadable expression, Jungmo noticed how he stopped moving too and turned around. Minhee immediately smiled and continued walking when he realizes the other was watching him.

“Nothing, you're probably operating another person now.” Minhee smiles to not worry Jungmo by the sudden serious shift in the air for a second. Jungmo seemed satisfied with it and dropped the topic.

Once they reach the ground floor, Jungmo bids goodbye to Minhee, he wasn't really sure where the other went but probably back to the future. Minhee waves and watches Jungmo's figure slowly disappear as he walks home.

He sighs.

  
  
  
  


The next day when he has to tutor Yunseong again, Jungmo mayhaps feels a little nervous to ask him to eat together. Though he had to do it… right? He was still contemplating whether one single change would completely change his future and found it ridiculous but alas he believes in the butterfly effect.

Once they end the session after he finishes explaining and making sure Yunseong understood or at least knew how to do all the questions, Jungmo finally takes it as a chance to ask him while he's packing up.

“Uhm hey Yunseong,” He asks, the other pauses packing up to turn his body so he's facing Jungmo and he swore he had never felt this pressured in his whole life. “Do you want to eat with me after this?”

He finally said it and it was as if all the burden off his shoulders just disappeared.

He didn't expect Yunseong to accept so seeing the other smile and happily agree almost makes Jungmo widen his eyes in shock. But now was the hard part, discussing where to eat.

Whilst walking to the bus stop, Yunseong recommends a new restaurant near the library they were at that they could go to with the bus. Jungmo was never one who was picky about food so he instantly agreed to Yunseong and made the other lead the way.

As they're boarding the bus Jungmo thought he saw a familiar blue sweater in his peripheral vision. He immediately jolts his head to the side, thinking it was Minhee. Yunseong who sensed Jungmo getting shocked was immediately alerted and asked what's wrong but Jungmo just brushed it off. Thankfully, he drops the topic.

After 2 stops they finally arrived at the restaurant, it looked nice and cozy. Jungmo was thrilled to see donkatsu on the menub once they were seated in the restaurant but as he's about to order, Yunseong speaks as well.

“Oh yuck they have pork cutlet.” The other absentmindedly exclaims.

Jungmo immediately retracted from what he was about to say. Maybe he wasn't going to order his usual meal. Yunseong probably felt Jungmo's stare on him and looks up the make eye contact before flashing a sheepish smile, “Oh sorry, I'm a picky eater.” He apologizes.

Jungmo tells him it's fine but still lost his appetite and didn't feel like getting his original order, so he decides to just get anything with noodles.

Their meal was quiet and strangely, Jungmo found it even more awkward than their studying sessions. Maybe this was all a mistake. Why did he even listen to Minhee? He should have just let fate bring them together.

Thankfully they finished eating quickly and Jungmo even felt bad for being happy they were parting. They decide to split the bill even after Jungmo kept insisting to pay everything, to which he could have if Yunseong didn't just give the cashier money and ran out to wait for Jungmo.

Once Jungmo reaches outside he sees Yunseong waiting for him, probably to bid farewell. “Thanks for dinner, Jungmo.” He smiles.

“You're welcome but i'm paying next time.” He almost cringes saying next time, not even knowing if there'll be one. Yunseong only chuckles at the other threatening him before bidding farewell to each other.

When Yunseong looks far enough from him, Jungmo breathes out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding and walks the opposite direction, staring at the ground because he finally had alone time. All of a sudden he accidentally bumps into someone's chest.

He looks up to see Minhee.

  
  
  
  
  


Long story short he's now eating at the same restaurant again on his second pork cutlet serving with Minhee because he was hungry and had to satisfy his cravings.

Minhee stares at him in disbelief before chuckling at the other. “Gosh didn't you just eat?” He asks

“Yunseong said pork cutlet was disgusting so I ordered some noodles that I didn't even finish.” Jungmo barely manages to spit in between his chewing but thank god Minhee understood him practically mumbling his words. He nods understandingly, seemingly a little apologetic towards Jungmo.

Minhee rests his elbow on the table and stares at the other eating, admiring him. As much as Minhee didn't want to admit, the situation just now was so awkward even to him who was watching from afar, no wonder Jungmo couldn't even finish his food to fill himself. But at least he could eat now.

“Why are you just staring at me? You should eat too.” Jungmo says, pointing at Minhee's half finished food.

“Oh. right.” He snaps out his daze before continuing to eat again.

When they both finish eating, Jungmo pays for the whole thing this time. Minhee obviously had no cash on him as he always travelled back to the past empty handed. Jungmo didn't mind paying for Minhee too, after all, isn't he apparently Jungmo’s son?

“I'm sorry you had to pay for me..” Minhee says once they're out, looking down to the pavement.

“Hey it's fine, just think of this as some father-son bonding moment.” Jungmo jokes and slightly chuckles. Minhee chuckles as well before thanking Jungmo again. 

“I'll go now, see you tomorrow.” Minhee smiles at him, Jungmo lifts his arm to wave and the other boy mirrors it as well.

“Bye Minhee.” He involuntarily smiles without realising.

Within a few seconds Minhee vanishes into thin air and Jungmo is left standing there alone in the dark night.

After getting engulfed by the silence for a while, Jungmo suddenly felt bad as he recalled what happened today, why was he so awkward with Yunseong yet he felt like he knew Minhee for years already?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jungmo starts getting vivid dreams, very vivid to the point they almost felt real, as if they were memories he already experienced. He kept seeing himself with another man, happy and in love. They were busy but they made sure to always make time for each other. The whole dream felt too real and warm to the point he almost didn't want to wake up, he wanted to see the other man’s face, the person who was able to make him feel so happy, but it became blurry. Suddenly he couldn't see anything, everything was dark.

He wakes up from his dream, almost hyperventilating. It ended as a nightmare but Jungmo couldn't recall anything. He only remembered feeling like his whole world crashed. 

_ What the hell was that?  _ Jungmo thought. He sits up from laying down to check his surroundings as if something bad was going to happen.

After calming himself back, he realized that he woke up a whole hour earlier than his alarm and decided to just stay awake instead of going back to sleep, his mom wasn't even there to nag him to wake up at the moment and his house workers were never tasked to wake him up so he didn't want to take the risk of being late.

Jungmo gets ready and finally leaves home, shouting that he was leaving early to go for a walk. Finally after walking for a while, he decides to wander around the park near his school. It was still quite dark outside as the sun had barely risen, making the empty park feel even more eerie but Jungmo just sat on the bench, trying to get some fresh air. The dream was still bothering him but he tried his best to brush it off like all his other nightmares, yet the pain he felt was haunting him.

“What are you doing here?” A voice asks which makes Jungmo jump in his seat. He held his hands up in defence as he turned around— only to see Yunseong.  _ What was he doing here? _

“Oh… Yunseong.” Jungmo slowly retracts and puts his arms down, going back to his initial position on the bench but this time another person decides to join him and sit next to him.

“Sorry for spooking you like that,” The other rubs his nape and sheepishly smiles, “I was just shocked to see another person at the park this early since it's usually empty.”

“Oh I accidentally woke up early today.” Jungmo says, slightly smiling so he'd appear more friendly even if he still was stressing over his nightmare.

“Nightmare?” He asks.

“Yeah…” 

“I've been getting a lot too these days, don't worry.” Yunseong assured him. Jungmo can't help but think they weren't associated with him, surely just a coincidence right? While he is deep in his thoughts, he catches a familiar tall boy peeking from his peripheral vision. It's Minhee.

Jungmo immediately stands up, wanting to catch up to the other boy. Yunseong notices Jungmo’s sudden movement as well and looks at the other in confusion.

“Sorry Yunseong, I have to go somewhere.” He quickly says before running after the other boy, leaving Yunseong to sit alone watching Jungmo’s back disappear.

Jungmo runs in the direction he last saw Minhee, he wanted to ask the other about his dream, whether it was real or just his own head playing mind tricks with himself. He finally reaches the corner Minhee turned at but its empty. Minhee disappeared in thin air.

“Looking for me?”

Once again Jungmo feels his soul leave his body for the second time today, and it was only 6am.

“God.. you scared me.” He exclaims. The other boy only laughs while apologising to him. Once the laughter died down, Jungmo decided to ask Minhee what he wanted to ask.

“Hey Minhee, I kind of have something to ask,” He says slowly and the other boy turns to look at Jungmo, a curious expression on his face. “I kind of had a dream last night— just now, and it kind of turned into a nightmare. I know you probably won't tell me but is anything bad happening in the future? sorry i'm just a little paranoid—”

He is cut off by Minhee holding him by the shoulders. It felt weirdly comforting to him.

“It's going to be fine, i'm telling you. You're going to be fine.” He assures softly, the current mood felt too calm and unreal, Minhee made him feel safe and sound in the moment and it almost feels wrong because that's supposed to be his son.

They're suddenly interrupted by a notification on Jungmo's phone. Jungmo slowly takes his phone out from his pocket to check the notification, it was a text from Wonjin.

“Shoot sorry Minhee, Wonjin is looking for me.” He says to the other and Minhee just smiles, about to wave goodbye to Jungmo who has to go to school.

“Nothing to make me do for today?” Jungmo asks, curious Minhee didn't tell him to do anything this time.

“Nope, you should rest today but i'll always be somewhere around you if you need me.” He says and they both smile, a familiar warmth.

“Nice, I hope i'll see you later!” Jungmo exclaims before bidding Minhee goodbye and running to school.

Minhee stands there alone, watching Jungmo slowly disappear.

  
  


“I promise you'll be happy this time.”

  
  
  
  
  


The whole day in school had just been Wonjin complaining about various different teachers to Jungmo and how annoying the students at his academy were the day before— to which Jungmo replies with a “that's how you are with me though” that gains him a fist to his arm. Apologising as he holds his arm in pain, Wonjin may have been the tinier one but he sure could pack a punch.

When school ends and the two best friends part to go home, Jungmo excitedly wants to go to the rooftop to meet minhee and it catches him off guard. Why was he so happy? It was as if he had a new found comfort and happiness in Minhee, the boy felt warm and comfortable.

Right as he was about to turn around and head to the rooftop, he catches Minhee from the side of his eye, staring at him from the bus stop before he waves when Jungmo finally turns to the side and sees him. Jungmo waves as he walks over to Minhee who was just mindlessly standing as other students were passing by him, he could hear some gossiping about how tall and handsome he was. Minhee too, seemed like he was about to burst into laughter.

“Did you hear that?” Minhee cheekily asks once Jungmo was finally in front of him. 

“Hear what?” Jungmo asks, pretending he didn't hear anything just to tease the other who was about to brag to him with how the students find him good looking.

“Ugh stop pretending,” The other boy pouts which makes Jungmo chuckle, “I know you heard it.”

“Ok yes, yes I heard them all calling you handsome and tall.” He pats the head of the boy who was too proud about the compliments he received. Jungmo mentally noted to maybe compliment his child a lot in the future.

“So I was wondering,” He starts once the laughter dies down, “Do you want to hang out with me?”

Minhee is silent for a while, shocked by Jungmo’s offer. He seemed to be thinking for a long time before his expression brightened, “Sure!” The other boy excitedly says.

“Great, there's a new restaurant I need you to come to with me.” Jungmo smiles before grabbing Minhee’s arm to drag him to the store, with Minhee struggling to keep up with Jungmo walking too energetically to the point he even slightly skips.

  
  
  
  


“We ate so much I don't think I can go to the arcade.” Minhee complains as he holds his full stomach. Jungmo had brought them both to eat pork cutlet which by the way, Minhee didn't mind at all, if he didn't have to eat like 3 servings. He couldn't even remember how much he ate as he was too full to think. Yet here they are now, entering an arcade.

Minhee of course, could not back down solely because he had to prove that he would be better than Jungmo because the other was bluffing about how good he was at all the games, especially his aim.

Minhee personally took that as a challenge, especially because he knew Jungmo sucked at games so the other was just spitting empty statements.

“Come on Jungmo you haven't even gotten one kill.” Jungmo hears Minhee sneering at his side, teasing him, rightfully teasing him but his ego was shattered and now Jungmo refused to stop until he got a kill.

“Shut up, I assisted two of our kills.” He retaliates and they both burst into laughter over how competitive they were to the point they even sounded serious at some moment.

Right as they were both busy trying to sabotage and mess with each other by being playful, one of the workers, an old man who looked like he was in his 50s suddenly stopped next to Minhee. 

“Oh Minhee is that you? I haven't seen you in awhile.” He immediately tensed up. The old man smiles before lightly hitting Minhee's arm. The boy was frozen, as if he didn't know what to do. Jungmo stopped playing as well, just to give him his own moment of silence.

“I'm sorry, you must be mistaken.“ Minhee quickly bows at the older man.

“Ah sorry.” The old man laughs “Kids these days all have the same fashion you know.”

Minhee seemed flustered so Jungmo took that as a cue to just drop the topic and go back to playing, hoping Minhee would forget about that happening too. Deep down, he wanted to know why the other almost panicked as well but he supposed having to interact with someone from the past other than Jungmo probably just shocked him.

“This is boring, let's just stop.” Minhee whines and pouts, Jungmo chuckles at the sight of the other who looked like a child that lost interest in a toy they recently got.

“Alright, let's go home then since it's getting dark.” He gives in to the other boy as he puts the gaming gun back into its place.

While they're both walking out the mall and heading to Jungmo’s home after getting some stall food, Minhee suddenly speaks up in between their silent journey as they were eating.

“Jungmo,” The boy gets Jungmo’s attention and he hums in reply, “Tomorrow is the most important date.”

“What?”

“You need to listen to me, make sure you stay in the gymnasium after your last class or just shower late. Whatever it is, just stay there and don't go anywhere until you talk to Yunseong.” He says— to Jungmo it almost sounded like he was begging, as if something bad would happen if Jungmo didn't do it which made him anxious. He wanted to ask why but Minhee seemed too desperate so he just silently nods, promising he'll listen to Minhee. He wasn't going to risk ruining anyone's future, he just couldn't.

“I will.” Jungmo says before giving Minhee a pat on the back and a reassuring smile. The other smiles back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Minhee you need to eat, it's been days.” A worried voice speaks up. Jungmo was sitting by Minhee's bedside with a bowl of porridge, worried because he refused to eat the past few days saying he lost his appetite. _

_ “Get out, I feel sick.” Minhee mumbles in between the pillows he hurried his face into. _

_ “You'll feel even more sick if you don't eat.” Jungmo advises. Finally Minhee turns around facing him, he looked pale, sickly pale. It almost broke Jungmo's heart. _

_ “Sit up so I can feed you.” He softly says as he helps Minhee who was weak to shift into a sitting position. The other sat up while wrapping himself in his blanket. Jungmo picked up the bowl he put down and held it up before pausing midway. _

_ “Thank you.” Minhee says, staring at Jungmo. _

_ “For what?” _

_ “For not getting crossed at me being stubborn.” _

_ “Minhee you're literally my responsibility.” He softly chuckles as he brings the spoon of porridge up to the other’s mouth. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jungmo was nervous, he didn't know what to expect today because of Minhee’s vague explanation, and come to think of it, Minhee also gave him 0 context on what to do today. All he said was go home late and that was it, he didn't even specify which part of the gymnasium Jungmo should've been at.

But of course Jungmo is a fool who trusts Minhee.

Once they end their last period which was oddly pe for some reason on Wednesdays, Jungmo decides to go last at changing. He lets Wonjin change first, which the other finds odd because Jungmo hated the stench of locker rooms filled with teenage boys after pe. Jungmo almost panicked when Wonjin paused for a moment before he seemingly brushes it off and goes ahead to change instead.

Jungmo sits on the bench outside, watching as one by one they all leave before it's practically only empty stalls and Wonjin who was still changing. Wonjin finally finishes as well and Jungmo lost idea on how to stall time, he genuinely forgot to prepare any plans last night.

“Hey didn't you want to go to that cute stationary shop today?” Wonjin asks as he walks out.

Jungmo's eyes darted to the ceiling, trying to come up with an excuse to reject. “Uhm no?”

“Let's go today then—”

“No.” He almost immediately replies which makes Wonjin raise a brow in confusion.

“Are you okay.” Wonjin asks, it almost sounds like a statement by how well his friend knew him. “I'm assuming you're meeting a special someone today so—”

“Gosh it's not that either.” Jungmo pouts.

“Look at you, gosh.” Wonjin clicks his tongue in a joking manner before laughing. “Alright i'll go first then.”

He picked up his stuff before waving at Jungmo and leaving the locker room. Now Jungmo was left alone. Alone and clueless. He didn't even see Yunseong anywhere, why did Minhee make him wait here.

Sighing, he grabs his uniform before proceeding to go into one of the stalls to change. It takes Jungmo a good 5 minutes to change in the cramped place before he finally goes out.

Only to run into Yunseong who just came in.

“Oh I thought it was empty.” The other breaks the silence.

“I was just about to leave, sorry.” Jungmo apologetically says before attempting to leave. Keyword ‘attempt’ because Yunseong practically blocks his way with his arm. 

“This is perfect actually,” The other says while looking at him, Jungmo is almost speechless by their proximity and Yunseong's sudden change in demeanour. “I was meaning to ask you something.”

“Me?”

“Yes you.” He chuckles.

“I figured our little hangout the other day didn't really go well,” He slowly reaches for both Jungmo's hands to hold them, Jungmo contemplated on pulling away but he couldn't bring himself to. “Will you go on a date with me this weekend?”

Jungmo almost shouts out a “what” but thankfully could control his shock. Never in his life did he imagine  _ Hwang Yunseong  _ would ask him out on a date. But he was hesitant to say yes.

“Sure?” 

The other boy smiles warmly at him, “Thank you, Jungmo.”

He chooses to ignore the weird feeling he got.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhee heaved a sigh of relief once he saw Wonjin entering the store on his own. He stays to observe the boy in the school uniform, innocently picking some cute stickers and even eyeing a knitting set.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The weekend rolled in faster than what Jungmo expected and before he knew it, it was already the day of their date. Jungmo had already told Wonjin the moment he got home that day through a text (which Wonjin was angry about because he wanted to react in person so he just jumped and latched onto Jungmo the next day in class) so his friend was currently in his room helping him pick an outfit, whilst listening to Jungmo's stupid plan.

“Jungmo, do  _ not  _ make me tail Yunseong and you.” Wonjin says demandingly after hearing what the said plan was. 

“Come on what if something bad happens?” Jungmo tries to argue but it's no use, he just didn't want to be left alone with Yunseong because he genuinely had no idea what to do.

“You will have Yunseong.” His friend says as he hands Jungmo the outfit they were putting together almost an hour ago. “Now go change, I'm going to leave now so you better have fun.” Wonjin warns him before bidding goodbye.

Once Jungmo is alone he lets out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding. Were dates supposed to feel like a chore?

  
  
  
  
  


Jungmo finally meets Yunseong when the other says he's outside. He walks out, putting on a smile as he waves to Yunseong and greets him back. The other wanted to walk to the mall with Jungmo instead, because it meant they could chat longer while walking there. To which Jungmo just chuckles.

“You look good by the way.” Yunseong suddenly says as they're walking.

“Have you seen yourself?” Though Jungmo wasn't that attracted to the other boy, he wasn't blind, he acknowledges how good looking Yunseong is.

“That's nice,” He says, which makes Jungmo turn to face him in confusion, as if he was waiting for an explanation and Yunseong catches onto that. “Getting a compliment from you.”

“I always compliment you when you get a correct answer for calculus tho?”

“Not like that silly.”

Jungmo almost furrows his brows at the use of the name ‘silly’ but chooses to ignore it. The rest of their journey consisted of more small talk and exchange of stories which Jungmo found oddly easy to keep going. They finally reach the mail after passing a few more busy streets and some buildings. By the time they were there Jungmo felt thankful to the cold air conditioning breeze that welcomed him because he was almost close to sweating.

“I actually didn't really plan this through, I just wanted to spend time together.” Yunseong suddenly confesses. “Should we have lunch first?”

Unbeknownst to Jungmo, that was Yunseong’s first date as well. So they end up eating at some italian food restaurant. At least Jungmo wouldn't have to worry about choosing something the other didn't like as Yunseong seemed to be very satisfied with each menu. Time was passing by a little way too fast for a jungmo and before he knew it they were already paying for their food and about to leave. 

Yunseong was nice, he asked Jungmo what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go and was ready to fully listen to the other but Jungmo could only request to go to the new stationary store he missed a few days ago where Wonjin had to go on his own. Jungmo felt out of it, he wasn't excited nor did he feel like stating any longer. It made him feel bad, Yunseong was too nice and here he was just faking his emotions.

“I'm sorry Yunseong, can I leave early? I have something urgent.” He says while they're walking in the mall, hoping his excuse would work. Of course the other said yes, like what he said, he almost felt bad by how nice Yunseong was.

He apologises once more to Yunseong before running out of the mall, not even sure where he wanted to go so he ultimately ends up just strolling around town. It wasn't like he hated the other, he just felt like it was wrong for him to be there, making him stuffy.

He ends up in one of the parks, he'd been there a few times with Wonjin when they were younger; his safe place, in short. Jungmo takes a seat on the bench, admiring the sky that was painted purple and red. Before he hears a voice call him in shock.

“Jungmo?!” The voice says and he immediately turns to his right. Lo and behold— Minhee who was (randomly) carrying around popcorn was standing right there.

“Uhm hey?” Jungmo responds, tone matching Minhee's confused one earlier.

“Aren't you on a date.” The question sounded more like a statement, he indeed caught onto things fast, and he wasn't wrong.

“I ditched him early.” He nonchalantly says before leaning back on the bench, already getting used to the other’s presence. 

Minhee on the other hand instinctively shouted out a “what?” as he rushes to sit next to Jungmo. “You did  _ what? _ ”

“I ditched him? Look I know you want- need to see us together but I'm not really feeling it—”

“It's not about me it's about your happiness.” The other immediately replies, one would think he was scolding the older. Jungmo didn't know what or even how to respond. Instead of being crossed, he had a more worried expression which made Jungmo confused.

“Listen, It was just a little boring,” Without even noticing, it had already turned dark from when Minhee ran up to sit next to him. “It's kinda dark now tho, do you wanna go?”

He stands up and holds out an arm for the other, hoping he'd grab it and go with Jungmo because he genuinely likes the taller’s presence. He barely knew him for less than a month and yet whenever Minhee appeared it was like a breath of fresh air, the boy made him feel at home, some days Jungmo thinks it's the lack of attention from busy parents at home but he knows he feels happy with the other. A different happy than with Wonjin.

“Fine.” Minhee grabs it with his free (and clean) hand before he proceeds to toss the box of popcorn to the bin.

“Wait where did you even get that?” Jungmo finally realizes the other had something that was definitely not from the past.

“I bought it, duh.”

“With what money?” He furrows his brows at the other. Minhee just grows silent before slowly taking out a small sum of bills in his pocket. “What the hell— is that my money?!”

“Oh come on you're loaded! This doesn't even reach 10,000 won.” The other argued back in a whiny tone and all Jungmo could do was let out an exasperated sigh. Well maybe Minhee was hungry and forgot he could literally just go back to the future.

“You know what, i'm just going to go home.” He says, defeated.

“Can I come?” Minhee innocently asks. Jungmo was getting more confused, wondering why the other wanted to stay in the past for longer.

“Aren't you supposed to teleport back to the future or something..” He asks.

“Yeah but, I just wanna see your old house? I promise i'll go when you fall asleep.” Minhee clasps his hands begs the other, giving him puppy eyes. To that, Jungmo surrenders for a second time and lets the other have his way.

  
  
  
  


Jungmo left Minhee in the living room to go get him a few snacks and drinks because he felt bad the other was probably quite hungry, only for him to be missing when Jungmo gets back. He lets out an exasperated sigh, putting the tray down on the table before heading to god knows which part of his house to find Minhee.

He finds the other faster than expected. Minhee was bending down looking for something, as if it rolled under the display cabinets in the hallway of Jungmo’s home.

“What are you looking for?” Jungmo asks as he mirrors the other's posture and looks as well.

“Where is your cat?” He asks.

“How do you know I have a cat?”

“You don't?” He gets up to face Jungmo, flustered and in disbelief.

“I do but she's with my aunt now.” Jungmo says, still suspicious of how Minhee knew and the other seemed to catch on because he lets out an awkward titter. 

“Oh I thought I heard a meow just now..” He stands up properly before grabbing Jungmo’s arm to drag the other “Did you bring me water? Thanks, i'm so dehydrated today.”

Jungmo lets the other drag him and doesn't question further, he soon forgets about it too.

The night was spent kind of weirdly for Jungmo. Firstly Minhee was being extra clingy than usual, asking Jungmo to play a game, watch a movie and even coax the other to let him see Jungmo's room (he eventually gives in). Which is why now the other is sitting on Jungmo's bed as he washes up and gets ready to sleep.

“Minhee I'm getting kind of sleepy, get off.” He says as he walks out the bathroom, already changed into his pajamas. Jungmo’s eyes were getting droopy every second. Minhee chuckles at the sight of the other looking sleepy and slowly gets off as Jungmo falls into his bed (literally).

“Do you want me to turn the lights off?” Minhee asks.

“What if you fall asleep too?” Jungmo says, though it comes out like a mumble because of his face that was buried in his pillow.

“I told you, i'm immediately going back when you fall asleep.” He stands up to turn off the lights, the only light source left coming from Jungmo's tiny desk lamp that illuminated the room in a warm yellow.

“So you'll disappear when I wake up?” Jungmo finally turns his head to the side to see Minhee sitting on the floor, right by his bedside. The other doesn't say anything and just nods his head. Fighting back the urge to say  _ don't go,  _ Jungmo instantly closes his eyes.

Which was a bad idea because he almost immediately fell asleep within a minute.

  
  


Minhee was finally left alone in the silent and dark room. It was the last time he was allowed to travel back.

“Goodnight, love.” Minhee fights back his tears as he caresses the sleeping boy’s head.

“You deserve someone better,” A tear eventually escapes.

“Someone who isn't dying.”

  
  
  
  
  


That day, Jungmo wakes up in an empty room, as predicted. He knew Minhee would go missing but a tiny part of him still hoped he would have woken up to the boy in the white sweater maybe leaning on the end of his bed, asleep.

But what shocks him is that it's already been a week and he still found 0 traces of Minhee whether it'd be at the rooftop or areas near school. He grew anxious as the other was acting weird a few nights before too, but he brushes off the feeling saying that maybe Minhee was just taking his time in planning more things he needed Jungmo to do.

Right?

His head grows even more messy when Yunseong suddenly confesses the next day. 

“You did  _ what? _ ” Wonjin, who was packing up immediately stops what he was doing. He was too shocked to the point everyone else immediately looked at him, appalled by the sudden loud noise whilst they all emptied the classroom.

“How do you have fucking Hwang Yunseong confess to you and you  _ still  _ reject him?” He says in absolute disbelief, Jungmo was pretty sure the other was close to strangling him.

“I wasn't feeling well, okay?” Jungmo lazily replied, in fact he almost lost all motivation since he wasn't able to meet Minhee at all, for days.

“You're insane.” Was all his friend could say, shaking his head in disbelief as he goes back to scrolling through his phone.

“Oh right, I met your friend at the stationary store the other day.” Wonjin says which snaps Jungmo out of his daze. He stares at his friend in confusion, furrowing his brows. Wonjin was his only friend that he hung out with.

“The boy you're with when you aren't with me? See he goes to Namkang highschool,” Wonjin shows Jungmo his screen, it was a selfie he took with a random boy in the background, a familiar one, Jungmo instinctively moves his head closer to the screen. “His name is Kang Minhee right?”

The boy in the photo was Minhee. His Minhee. But not Koo, he was a Kang. Jungmo almost didn't want to believe it but the boy was completely identical and had the same exact birthmark on the side of neck as well when he zoomed in.

“Anyways I wanted to say hi but I felt shy—”

“Wonjin, thank you so much, i'm sorry I need to go first.“ Jungmo stuffed everything into his bag without caring how disorganised it was and dashed out the classroom. He swiftly runs through the crowd of students.

Once he's out the gates he immediately runs to the said school. A thousand thoughts were running in his head once the realization hit him. Minhee wasn't even his son. Why would Minhee lie about his identity? Why did he make Jungmo do all that? and most importantly, he made Jungmo feel bad for thinking he fell for his own son.

It all made sense now, how Minhee knew everything Jungmo liked, how he always made sure Jungmo was okay, how he even knew Jungmo had a cat without seeing it.

Jungmo reaches the top of Namkang Highschool, finally being able to rest and take deep breaths because he ran without any break at all. Curse his random burst of adrenaline. He looked back up whilst panting to see only a few students were exiting now, he was late. 

“Kang Minhee… who are you..” He says to himself.

He didn't even know what he wanted to do there, maybe he just desperately wanted to see Minhee again, but that wasn't the Minhee he knew that was a Minhee from the future. Yet he still stays, praying he would see him again.

Jungmo waits for hours and hours, it eventually turns dark but he still refused to leave his spot, in the end the security guy had to tell him to go home.

He stood up from his crouching position, legs weak from not sitting down properly for hours and being stuck in the same position but Jungmo's steps felt heavy for other reasons. He wanted to cry but he couldn't even find a good reason as to why he should. Cry while thinking about what was Minhee even doing?

Jungmo finally reaches the bus stop, he sits down absolutely exhausted as he waits for the next bus and he stares at the ground, wearing a gloomy and stoic expression. It was as if the life was sucked out of him. 

He eventually gets tired of waiting and just stands up, wanting to cross the road. He takes a step without even bothering to look left or right, feeling too down to even care.

Right as he hears a car honk, his arm is grabbed and he gets pulled back before he could even react or turn towards the car. Jungmo instantly fell into the stranger’s embrace from the force of the pull. His heart was beating rapidly because of the sudden intense moment.

“Are you okay?” The stranger asks, voice sounding extremely concerned for Jungmo as he helps the other stand up then places both his hands on Jungmo's arms, examining for any injuries.

Right as Jungmo is about to reply, his breath hitches when he looks at the familiar boy, his eyes then darted to the boy’s name tag.

The name tag wrote,

  
  
  
  


Kang Minhee.

**Author's Note:**

> @cravitymoon on twt !!


End file.
